


Good vibrations

by ShadeDuelist



Series: Shade in Undertail: The Undertale Sinful Timelines Collection [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Auditory Stimulation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based on an idea by my cute bestest of besties, <a href="http://ardoustus.tumblr.com">RJ</a>!)</p><p>Post Neutral run.  Papyrus and Mettaton only just started dating, and their third date gets pushed further and further away by circumstances, so they call one another one night, and that's when things turn interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorenello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenello/gifts).



> SHOUTOUT TO THE BEST OF BESTIES, THE COOLEST OF THE COOL (save Papyrus and Blueberry ehehe), THE SUPREME LORD OF ALL THINGS SKELESEXUAL!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come visit your local Duelist on tumblr as well!](http://texastoaster.tumblr.com)

“…Hello, darling~♥”, Mettaton cooed into the receiver, leaning back in the sofa of his hotel room.  He and Papyrus hadn’t seen each other for over three weeks now, their schedules keeping them apart.  First, it had been a meeting with the Queen for Papyrus that had set back their dinner plans; then, Alphys’ updates on the robot superstar took longer than expected; and finally, the previous day, just when they had rescheduled their dinner date, Papyrus got a call from Undyne saying that he needed to go and help her with the rebuilding of his house since the fish-monster needed her tough and well-trained bestie. So they’d finally given up on having that date.  It left Mettaton feeling… very out of sorts, if he was honest.  Hence why he was calling Papyrus.  He and the tall, handsome skeleton had been going out for only a month or so, taking things very slowly out of necessity - again, their schedules were to blame.  But in that month, he’d come to love Papyrus for his spontaneity and near-endless energy, not to mention he was very handsome as well.  “…I missed you today.”

_“NYEH!  I MISSED YOU TOO, METTATON!!  ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO KEEP OUR PLANS FOR YESTERDAY EVENING-”_

“Oh, that’s perfectly okay, Pappy, darling…  I understand that you and Undyne are best friends, and it’s endearing to see you so eager to help her out!  I just wish I could have joined you, but even that…”, the robot reacted, his voice trailing off as he mentally sighed.  He was going to complain to Alphys about that shooting schedule first thing in the morning!  “…Oh, Papyrus…”, he huffed out, an actual sigh to complement his mental weariness, “…it seems we will have to wait a little longer for our next date…”

 _“WELL, AS HARD AS IT IS TO MISS YOU, I DO BELIEVE A PROPER DATE WILL MORE THAN MAKE UP FOR THIS LONG PERIOD WITHOUT ONE ANOTHER!!  …I WOULD ASK YOU WHETHER YOUR DAY WAS EXCELLENT BUT I KNOW YOUR DAYS ARE ALWAYS SIMPLY EXQUISITE!”_ , the skeleton-monster trilled, causing Mettaton to laugh softly.

“Oh, too true, Pappy, dearest! ♥  …I wish I had my strong and handsome bonefriend by my side, though… you always make the days seem less tedious…”  He’d meant it as genuine flattery, and Papyrus’ squeal of joy showed that it was received as such.

…But the sound of it…  Papyrus’ excited high-pitched ‘EEEEEEEE!’, as it issued from the speaker built into his chestplate, made his inner workings fizzle like sparklers.  Mettaton felt a shiver run up and down his robotic spine.  He knew that certain amplitudes of sound were soothing, and some made his electronic heart race with an awkward, almost painful energy, but this… this was definitely _pleasure_  he felt, pleasure from sound.  Magic shimmered in his eyes as he gently ran a hand over his hair as if to check if it was still immaculate as always.

 _“OH, METTATON!!  I WISH I WAS THERE WITH YOU, TOO!!  YOU ARE THE GREATEST BOTFRIEND I COULD EVER DREAM OF!!  A-AND I DREAM A LOT!!”_ , Papyrus answered the sentiment, and Mettaton breathed out quietly, shakily.  An idea formed in his head.  He and Papyrus were both free now, though on opposite ends of the Underground - the skeleton would be sitting at his sentry-station, doggedly refusing sleep or simply not requiring it, Mettaton was still unsure about which of the two possibilities it was, while he himself sat in the resort named after him, occupying the top-floor suite.  Both of them would be all alone, with no monster close…

And he knew exactly what to say to make Papyrus make that exquisite sound of pure joy again… that sound that brought him such tangible and real enjoyment…

“Mmmm, I dream a lot, too…  Oh, _Papyrus_ , you have _no_ idea how often I’d dreamed of such a big, strong, handsome monster such as yourself to come in and sweep me off my feet…”  Papyrus’ excitement clearly grew, and the high-pitched noise issuing through the speaker on his chest was louder now, making his inner wirings vibrate softly.  The robot couldn’t believe how good that felt, to be so perfectly aware of the position of every last wire, every last weld, every single inch of electronics in his elaborate, dashing body.  “ _Mmmm yesss…_ ”, Mettaton sighed out happily.

_“M-METTATON!!  YOU ARE MAKING ME SO HAPPY BY SAYING THOSE THINGS!  ABOUT ME!!  D-DID I REALLY SWEEP YOU OFF YOUR FEET?!”_

“Oh, you most certainly did, Pappy… you have rocked my soul since the very first moment I laid eyes on you!!”, Mettaton said warmly, his soul glistering a little more brightly in the glass container set inside his stomach.  He was getting aroused so easily by this - perhaps, he mused absent-mindedly, because he really wished that Papyrus was in the room with him now, so they could embrace and kiss and ‘do whatever people do when they date’, as Papyrus so evasively called it.  The skeleton was so very innocent, and Mettaton normally wouldn’t have that naivety last but their schedules were such a pain to get them alone time away from prying eyes and overprotective older brothers… so he hadn’t yet had the chance to do more than hold Papyrus’ hand or kiss him on the cheekbone.

 _“WELL, METTATON, I AM GLAD THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE ONE TO ROCK YOUR SOUL!!  AND I ASSURE YOU, I WILL ROCK IT BUT GENTLY, SO YOU WON’T FEEL ANY DISCOMFORT!!”_ , the skeleton answered his previous statement, and Mettaton was torn for a second between laughing softly and mirthfully or laughing luxuriously and turning to innuendo.  Instead, he tapped into his neverending fountain of charisma and started to layer on the praise to his bonefriend.

“I know… you are so very gentle, Papyrus…  You are the most gentle monster in the entire underground, I would even dare say.”  That earned him a high-pitched shrill shriek of joy, and he instantly followed it up with a somewhat huskily spoken: “…You don’t just _rock_ my soul, darling, you also make it _flutter_ …  Oh, I meet so many monsters every day, so many great and amazing monsters, but _you_ are at the top of the list…”  The squeal that followed was loud enough to make his chassis rattle softly, and Mettaton leaned back, biting his synthetic lip to keep from moaning happily.  How had this not happened before?  How had he never discovered that Papyrus’ shrill squees of joy had the perfect amplitude and pitch to make his wirings _sing_ with excitement?  His soul glittered brightly, casting flecks of light onto the ceiling and walls, and Papyrus’ voice rose to a feeble, flustered tone.

_“M-METTATON… YOU ARE BEING S-SO NICE TO ME… I M-MAY BE GREAT, BUT YOU’RE JUST AS AMAZING, M-MY SWEET PRECIOUSBOT…”_

That’s when Mettaton realized, and he grinned like a cat having caught a mouse alive in its paws, moving in for the kill.

“Oh, _Papyrus, my great Papyrus…_   you’re _more_ than just great, you are _dazzling_ … mmmm, yes…”  His soul, inside its container, started to drip glittering fluid, at first slowly but then, when the skeleton on the other end squealed like a monster kid being promised a trip to the Capitol, a steady drizzle of hot pink and slightly shining liquefied magic, and Mettaton shivered.  For a few moments, he felt like opening his soul container and running his fingers over his soul to add to the stimulation, but then Papyrus _spoke_ in that perfectly-pitched voice and his entire chassis shook with a soft clatter.

_“O-OH METTATON… T-THANK YOU… YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE DAZZLING THAN ME, THOUGH!  Y-YOU NEVER CEASE TO MAKE MY DAY!!”_

Mettaton leaned back in the chair, hands gripping the armrests for some much-needed grounding as the pleasure became intense enough to make his soul’s slow and steady drip become a light stream of liquid, tinting the suspension fluid his soul was settled in a light pink and setting the room aglow with a light in that very same hue.  He was so into the moment, so into what basically constituted phone sex with his bonefriend of one month - and all this when they hadn’t even had _regular_ sex!  The robot resolved to make sure he and Papyrus had that date so very, very soon, if only to give Papyrus the opportunity to see how much of a hot mess he could make him into just _being himself_ … and, he caught himself thinking as Papyrus huffed out an excited and shaky breath on the other end of the line, to see just how turned on this game of complimenting and squealing was making said bonefriend…

************************************************************************************

Papyrus was feeling so, so many things all at once, it made his mind reel while at the same time making him focused more than he’d ever been before.

When he’d gotten the call from Mettaton, just as he was thinking the night would be the same as any other night sitting at his sentry-post - thinking up new things to add to his spaghetti, telling himself how cool he was, writing another letter to his new human bestie - he had been very happy.  He had met and befriended the robot after the human had left the Underground and Queen Toriel came back to rule the Underground: at first, he hadn’t even dared speak to the robot, but the reverse wasn’t true.  Mettaton had spoken to him while Toriel, Sans, Undyne and Alphys were discussing what to do next, and he hadn’t stopped speaking to him until Papyrus had agreed to meet with him after all the official business was over.

That had been their first date: a hurried conversation over coffee and CinnaBuns in Alphys’ lab while Mettaton was receiving maintenance and while Papyrus was going over the paperwork for his new position as head of the Royal Guard.  They had talked about themselves, about their connection to the human child, about how they’d had their own reasons for both trying to stop them and letting them go in the end… and making smalltalk about their lives prior to the human’s sudden appearance…  It had not been much, but it had been etched into Papyrus’ mind just as clearly as the paperwork or the ensuing events: the ceremony declaring him Undyne’s successor, the graceful smiles of Queen Toriel as she explained his duties to him, Sans’ pride, Undyne’s loud praise…  Mettaton asking him out could have easily been a sidenote to that, a scribble in the margin of achieving a lot of his dreams, but it wasn’t.

Their second date had been in MTT Resort, and it had been a proper date, at the end of which Papyrus had confessed to the robot that he was very, very much attracted to him and that he hoped it wouldn’t be too forward to hope for more.  A second of silence had hung between the two, seemingly stretching on forever, until Mettaton had smiled and gracefully wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ shoulders, admitting that they shared that hope before kissing him tenderly.  And ever since then, Papyrus had been utterly floating with each step.  Not even Sans’ worst puns could bring him down anymore.

He, the Great Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard, supreme spaghettore of Snowdin, was the bonefriend of the sexiest rectangle in the Underground!

…unfortunately, when they’d tried making plans for their third date, things had always started coming in between.  Papyrus knew that this third date was an important date: the official dating rulebook from the library said that it was the ‘make or break’ date and that it meant ‘going further’, though he didn’t understand what that meant.  He’d already gone as far as the Capitol, how much more was there?

They’d tried rescheduling meetings as much as possible, and when they’d finally had a joint evening of leisure… Undyne had claimed him and had said that she couldn’t wait another night because, indeed, he was so busy every other night.  Mettaton had understood, of course, but Papyrus still felt like he owed a heartfelt apology to his botfriend for having to cancel again right after rescheduling their date for the fifth time.  When his cellphone rang with the MTT Quiz Show jingle, he instantly answered and spoke happily to his botfriend, who was being so very understandable.  He voiced his resolve to get his schedule looked at - because _honestly_ , Queen Toriel couldn’t possibly want him to sacrifice his entire life for the sake of making sure all future humans to fall into the Underground were led directly to the castle? - and Mettaton said he’d likewise try and get them another opportunity to make that third date a reality, when suddenly…

Well, whenever he received a compliment, he’d always been unable to hide his excitement at being noticed and considered great.  Mostly his compliments came from Sans or Undyne, as not many of the other monsters seemed to dare approach him in person, but to be complimented by another monster, especially a monster as cool and amazing as Mettaton… that always made him react without thinking, issuing a loud squee to show appreciation.

And Mettaton had clearly enjoyed him showing that appreciation, because he’d just kept on unleashing the compliments about how great he was, how handsome, how much he made his soul flutter for him, and Papyrus had kept on making that sound to show how much that made him feel appreciated, and loved, and cared for… it was such a warm feeling, really, such a soft tingling feeling in his chest…

And then, suddenly, the tingling feeling hadn’t just been in his _chest_ anymore.

His soul sometimes glowed whenever he was talking to Mettaton over the phone and they were telling each other about their day.  Mettaton would slide in very gentle, very subtle compliments that he didn’t pick up on, or that he just answered with compliments of his own; at any rate, he hadn’t thought his excited, joyful squeals were necessary before.  But now, after the fiasco that had been their planning and replanning their third date, he’d given a light squeal on the first compliment just to show Mettaton how happy he was that the robot still wanted to put effort into going out with him.  It certainly contradicted Sans’ sometimes snide remarks whenever he and the Queen’s new head advisor sat down in their Snowdin home for their dinner spaghetti.  And when Mettaton had answered with more compliments, well, who could blame him for getting more flustered?

But the blue glow in his chest wasn’t the only light that shone on the sentry-station.  No, because suddenly, his magic had dropped into his shorts, and he felt as though his pelvic bone had _expanded_ somehow at the front, his battle body shorts becoming _extremely_ tight all of a sudden, in a painful but not entirely unpleasant way… and when Mettaton spoke again, definitely sounding more breathless than he had before, Papyrus found his voice rise to an excited, eager squeak as he answered.

“O-OH METTATON… T-THANK YOU… YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE DAZZLING THAN ME, THOUGH!  Y-YOU NEVER CEASE TO MAKE MY DAY!!”  He could hear soft creaking through his phone, and Mettaton’s exhales that were becoming faster.

 _“Mmm, Pappy, darling… you make my day any day… I keep on thinking about you, sitting there at that sentry-station, looking ever so handsome and perfect in your armor, as always…  I have never seen any skeleton look more handsome!”_ , his bonefriend intoned subtly, and Papyrus shivered.  He could feel the gathered magic at his pubic bone chafe inside his shorts, and the sound of Mettaton’s voice, so warm and polished and refined, sent an extra pulse of heat throughout his bones.  Thinking about Mettaton seeing him like this, with his magic out of control like this, Papyrus nearly gritted his teeth together to stop the involuntary groan that threatened to escape him; but then he thought of Mettaton standing there and complimenting him, just giving him one of those starry-eyed looks, maybe even caressing his jawbone like he loved to do, and the groan slipped past his guard louder than intended before he spoke again, his voice skipping right past ‘excited’ and heading straight into ‘excessive’ squealing.

“O-OH, MY SWEETEST HOTBOT…  Y-YOU ARE THE MOST HANDSOME… THE M-M-MOST GOOD-LOOKING ROBOT IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND!  AND I AM DELIGHTED… SO DELIGHTED… T-TO BE CLOSE TO YOU!”  Papyrus nearly lowered a hand to his shorts, but the almost painful pulsing of heat and energy at the front of them felt like it’d be wrong to add friction to the mix as well.  Besides, he told himself, some snow had melted from the roof of his sentry-station, because a small wat patch had formed a little off the center of his shorts.

_“I am delighted too, darling… well, more than delighted, too, I am absolutely thrilled to have finally met the skeleton that so rightfully earned my attention, and so patiently waited for his turn to capture my eye.  Oh, but you must be the most dedicated monster in this entire realm, darling… you’re just so amazing…  Can you blame me for wanting to see you as soon as possible?  Can you blame me for wishing you were here with me?  …For wishing I didn’t have to miss your grandiosity and allure for even one second?”_

Papyrus squealed like a babybones opening their first Gyftmas present ever, not even taking notice of the stain on his shorts growing larger or the feeling of constrainment around his groin growing more definite.  The tingling of his magic had turned into a burning sensation - a fire in his core, fuelling him.

“ _AHH, METTATON!_ ”, he gasped out happily, his bones rattling very subtly.  He felt so warm, so glowingly warm, his magic wafting inside his battle body and around his bones, filling the gaps between his ribs and making him feel like he was expanding.  Then, he caught himself again and spoke in the same tone but with a little more control over his words: “M-METTATON, MY SWEETEST DEARBOT…  I D-DO NOT DESERVE SUCH PRAISE, NOT WHEN YOU ARE… OH, J-JUST EVERYTHING TO ME!  EVERYTHING YOU DO… E-EVERYTHING YOU SAY… EVERY SMILE YOU GIVE ME… I LIVE FOR YOU, METTATON!  YOU ARE THE MOST GORGEOUS ROBOT, THE MOST GORGEOUS SOUL IN THIS ENTIRE UNDERGROUND… W-WOWIE… METTATON, YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING…”  He was aware that he was wiggling in his seat, the motion at once soothing and exacerbating that tight, almost burning feeling he was getting at the front of his shorts, which were now pressed tight over his magic that had clearly solidified - which he would find odd at all if he was thinking about this - but thought was the last thing on his mind, especially when Mettaton spoke next.

 _“Oh, Papyrus… d-darling… mmmm, but you are my everything too!  N-not just my number one fan… oh, and not just my p-perfect bonefriend… you are my world… m-my perfect, perfect Papyrus… oh y-yes… Pappy, darling… please say you’ll be mine…”_   It was so much to take in for Papyrus, so much for his innocent mind to take: Mettaton’s moans, his panting breaths, that happy and heated tone in which he spoke those compliments… and what he _said_ …  Papyrus loved it, loved every word, every last sound…

The burning sensation around his soul ached so much, and his magic made his bones feel oh so brittle…

“M-METTA… METTATON… OH PLEASE, MY PERFECT BOTFRIEND, I _AM_ YOURS!!  I _AM_ YOUR BONEFRIEND!!!  AND I WILL-”  Mettaton cut him off, his voice shivering, like his processors were having a hard time keeping up.

_“M-my handsome botfriend… oh Papyrus… I am never, ever, ever… ahhhh… oh my god, you are all I will ever need!  Yes, oh my stars yes…!”_

Papyrus’ eyes closed and his spine arched as he thrust his hips up off his chair, his magic flaring, burning, _exploding_ around him, a sudden torrent of thick blue fluids splattering inside his shorts as all of the tension he’d felt there gave way.  It seeped through the front of his battle body shorts and dripped from  the legholes as well, and kept dripping, running in long lines of a deep, inky blue over his legbones.  And then, he sank back into his chair, feeling like he’d run around the entire Underground - legs aching, bones shaking, soul feeling weak and jittery, his entire battle-body plastered to his ribcage and pelvis.

“M-METTATON…”, he tried, but the robot murmured into the phone, sounding like he’d just run around the Underground as well.

_“P-pappy… oh Papyrus… y-you’re so, so very good to me…  Oh, my sweetest sweetheart… y-you are so absolutely amazing…”_

Papyrus’ magic, which hadn’t fully fizzled away yet, coalesced again, even more painfully obvious this time, and Papyrus whimpered helplessly.

“METTATON… AHHH… I AM G-GOING TO LEARN… HOW SANS… DOES ALL OF HIS PRIME DISAPPEARING TO PLACES…  I N-NEED TO BE THERE WITH YOU… BUT I…”, he spoke in the same high-pitched, excited tone he’d spoken in before, and the moan from his botfriend brought him almost tangible joy, also making his groin _ache_ so very pleasantly.  His magic throbbed, flared, and burned even though the cold Snowdin Forest air felt extra chilly considering that the lower half of his battle body was soaked with magical fluids.  But it still felt undeniably… warm.  Perhaps even… hot…?

_“Oh, Papyrus… I n-need your fabulous presence too… ohhh, darling…”_

Papyrus felt so singularly focused on making Mettaton praise him to the high heavens, it was shameful if he’d still had any consideration for something so pointless as ‘shame’.

**************************************************************************************

Sans wasn’t really surprised when Papyrus requested a week off from his Royal Guard duties around Snowdin and Waterfall - a request that was fulfilled by the Queen gladly, stating that the Dog Pack was having it a little easy for a while already and that they were more than capable of dealing with any human.

Sans also wasn’t surprised when Papyrus announced that he’d spend the week with his botfriend, Mettaton, whom he’d had to miss for such a long time.  Sans wasn’t big on the cocky, glittery robot, but it’d take a fool not to see how happy Mettaton made Papyrus, and he was far from a fool, so he gave Papyrus his blessing.

But what _did_ surprise Sans was the absolute mess he found around Papyrus’ guard station when he went to retrieve his brother’s handbook on the Colored Tile Puzzle.  The chair his brother sat in while keeping watch over the road, the underside of the sentry-station’s shelves, and the snow between the two… everything was _doused_ in ink.  Papyrus had mentioned an accident the morning before he requested his leave of absence, but Sans had thought he’d made a small spill.  This?  This looked like Papyrus had gone to great lengths coating everything with the fluid.  He ran a finger over the chair, finding that it fortunately flaked off easily, meaning he could get the chair cleaned for Papyrus.  Taking one flake of the stuff between his thumb and index finger to look at it, he spoke softly to himself.

“…well _wow_ , pap… what, did the inkbottle offend ya?  …isn’t like _hue_ to throw a fit-”

He halted suddenly, realizing something, staggering back from the stained area, wiping his hands on his hoodie.

 _Papyrus only wrote with pencils, never with pens_.


End file.
